


The Ending

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Alpha and Omega [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean couldn’t understand how alphas could have a job and a newborn at the same time. He was exhausted. Probably they were the kind who just let their omegas take care of the pups. He shook his head. He couldn’t imagine not being a hands-on father.He looked down at his infant daughter and his heart gave a little stutter, just like it always did when he looked in Rosie’s face. Her fat little arms were reaching up to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have written this series without the help of my spirit twin, maimalfoi. All the thanks!
> 
> This would make a lot more sense if you read the first two parts. Just saying...

Dean couldn’t understand how alphas could have a job and a newborn at the same time. He was exhausted. Probably they were the kind who just let their omegas take care of the pups. He shook his head. He couldn’t imagine not being a hands-on father.

He looked down at his infant daughter and his heart gave a little stutter, just like it always did when he looked in Rosie’s face. Her fat little arms were reaching up to him.

“Hang on, baby girl. I’ll pick you up after we get this diaper dealt with.”

He opened the tabs and gagged.

“How can my beautiful little girl do something that smells this bad?!”

Cas was in the doorway, and he chuckled. 

“One of life’s mysteries, alpha.”

Dean took the diaper off her, sat it aside and cleaned her bottom with wipes. Then he grabbed the diaper with a sour look and dropped it in the diaper genie. “Ick.”

He kissed Rose on her head, saying, “Rosie…” Then he kissed her fat tummy, saying, “Posie…”

Then he nibbled on her toes, saying, “I’m gonna eat those toesies!” 

Rose giggled and it was music to his ears. He put another diaper on her and picked her up, holding her to his chest. 

Rose didn’t sleep much. They took turns getting up with her in the night. They were both tired and Cas didn’t know what he needed more… sleep or sex. The first month was the hardest, all the books said so. Cas just prayed they were right.

Today friends were coming over to see Rose. They’d put it off for a couple of weeks, just wanting Rose to themselves, but Benny had gotten grumpy so they finally gave in. 

Cas fed Rose while Dean went downstairs and finished the food. He’d gotten it delivered, not wanting to leave Cas alone long enough to shop, and they both couldn’t face grocery shopping with a newborn.

When Rose finished her bottle, Cas dressed her in her lavender bunny fuzzy jammies and carried her downstairs. He put her in her carrier and carried her into the kitchen.

“Can I help?”

Dean turned and smiled at him.

“I got this. You go relax until they get here.”

Cas looked at Dean. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn’t slept in a month. Cas was sure he probably looked just as bad, if not worse.

Cas carried Rose back out and sat her on the coffee table. She was drifting off. Dean came out when there was knock on the door.

Benny and Charlie hugged them but then they went straight for Rose.

“Oh my god, she’s beautiful!” Charlie hovered over the carrier. Benny stood back and smiled,

“Beautiful pup you got there, brotha.”

Dean slapped him on the back.

“I know. She’s amazing.”

There was a knock on the door, and when Dean answered it, Bobby walked in. The old alpha raised Dean and his brother when their dad took off. He thrust a stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear into Dean’s hands.

“Thought the pup would like one. You carried yours around until you were ten.”

Dean blushed a little but hugged Bobby.

“Thanks, man. Come on, take a look at Rose.”

Bobby walked over and looked at Rose. A hint of a smile crossed his face.

“That’s a fine looking pup ya got there.”

Dean got them all beers and they talked about the joys (and problems) of having a pup. Benny talked about the shop and what was going on.

Just then, Rose woke up and started to fuss. Cas took her out of her carrier and held her. Charlie looked like she was going to start crying any minute.

“Can I hold her?’

Cas smiled and handed the pup to Charlie, who made cooing sounds at her. Then Benny said it was his turn and Charlie reluctantly handed her to Benny. Benny held her in front of him and made faces at her. Rose smiled and everyone (except Bobby) said “Awe”.

Benny looked at Bobby. “Want a turn, old man?”

Bobby grunted but held his hands out. Benny passed Rose to him. Bobby cradled her in his arms and smiled at her.

“Well, ain’t you a pretty little thing?’

Rose laughed. Bobby beamed at her. Then he looked up at the way everyone was looking at him and frowned.

“Been a long time since I held anything this small. Better take her back.”

Cas got up and took Rose from her with a smile.

“She likes you, Bobby.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer.

The food was wonderful and everyone ate until they were stuffed. Rose was awake the entire time. Cas secretly thought she loved the attention.

After they ate, Benny and Charlie brought out the presents they’d brought. Benny bought her a stuffed bunny with big floppy ears, and Charlie bought her what she called a ‘nerd started pack.’ It had a tiny sweatshirt that said, ‘Nerds rule!’ on it, a small pink princess dress that had detachable wings with it and a wand. 

Rose started to cry and Cas went to get a bottle for her. Dean picked her up and when Cas came back with the bottle, Dean took it from him and fed his daughter. Everyone watched, and Charlie wiped her eyes.

When they all left, Cas held Rose while Dean cleaned up a little, choosing to leave the big stuff until the next day. Dean followed Cas upstairs and watched as he laid the sleeping pup in her crib and covered her up. They walked to the bedroom and got ready for bed.

They fell into bed, and Cas curled up against Dean.

They lay in the dark for a minute.

“You want to have sex?” 

Cas smiled. “Always.”

They were asleep before either of them could move.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean put his sleeping daughter in her crib, covered her up and raced to where Cas was waiting for him in their bed. He tore his clothes off as he ran. When he got to the room, Cas was already slicking, on his hands and knees. He turned his head and looked back at Dean.

“Hurry, alpha!”

Dean jumped on the bed behind his mate, already hard. He’d been erect since Cas suggested they could fuck while Rose took her nap.

He grabbed Cas by the hips and licked over Cas’ wet hole. Cas groaned and Dean smacked his lips. Then he grabbed his aching cock and slid in, never pausing until he was as far inside Cas as he could get.

“Oh god, baby, I needed this so bad!” 

Cas moaned as Dean pulled back and slammed into him again.

“I… I needed it too… oh fuck!”

Dean had almost (but not quite) forgotten how fucking  _ good _ it was inside Cas. Cas was tight and warm and wet… and so responsive. He loved the sounds that Cas made.

He couldn’t help himself, he fucked Cas hard and fast. Not only did he need it, but they were pressed for time. He prayed that Rose didn’t wake up while they were tied. 

His balls slapped against Cas’ ass, and that only added to his passion. He felt his knot begin.

“Oh Dean,  _ alpha _ , I need your knot so bad!”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ neck, moving his lips down  Cas’ back.

“Soon, baby, soon. You gonna cum on my knot?”

“Y-yes! Oh god…”

When his knot was as big as it was going to get, Dean paused, just feeling his cock inside his mate, and then thrust and pushed it into Cas.

Cas bit the pillow to keep from screaming. He came so hard, he thought he’d died. He felt Dean’s cum filling him, more and more. Dean hadn’t come lately, and his balls were full. He emptied them into Cas and Cas moaned again.

At last it was over. Dean pulled Cas into a spooning position and kissed the back of his neck.

“Damn that was good. I needed that more than I even realized.”

Cas turned his head and smiled. “Well, it has been a while.”

Dean kissed him. “Too long, baby.”

Cas loved Rose with all his heart. But if he’d known how much having a pup would affect their sex life, he might have thought twice before he’d poured those birth control pills down the sink. He was faithfully taking them every day now, that was for sure.

They drifted off to sleep, thankful for the nap. When the sounds of Rose crying filled the room from the baby monitor, Cas woke with a start. Luckily, they had untied during the nap. He quickly wiped himself off and went to his daughter.

“Are we wet? I bet we’re wet.” Cas put Rose on the changing table. He changed her diaper and picked her up. He began to sing the only song he knew all the words to. The theme from an old TV show, The Greatest American Hero. He walked the room while he sang.

 

_ Look at what's happened to me, _

_ I can't believe it myself. _

_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world, _

_ It should've been somebody else. _

 

_ Believe it or not, _

_ I'm walking on air. _

_ I never thought I could feel so free- _

_ Flying away on a wing and a prayer. _

_ Who could it be? _

_ Believe it or not it's just me. _

 

_ Just like a light of a new day, _

_ It hit me from out of the blue. _

_ Breaking me out of the spell I was in, _

_ Making all of my wishes come true. _

 

_ Believe it or not, _

_ I'm walking on air. _

_ I never thought I could feel so free- _

_ Flying away on a wing and a prayer. _

_ Who could it be? _

_ Believe it or not it's just me. _

 

Dean laid in the bed smiling. He listened to Cas sing in his low, gravelly voice and it just warmed his heart. Damn he loved that man!

Rose fell asleep while Cas was singing and he laid her gently down in the crib. He stood, looking at her for a moment, then turned to see a naked Dean standing in the doorway smiling at him. 

“I love it when you sing that to her.”

“I sound like someone is stepping on a hyena’s balls.”

Dean laughed then clapped his hand over his mouth. Luckily, Rose didn’t wake up. Cas pulled out into the hall.

“As interesting a visual that is, I love your voice. It’s so sexy.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Cas smiled. “Well, you're prejudiced.”

Dean leered at Cas and grabbed his ass, pulling him close.   
“Dean, we literally  _ just _ had sex.”   
“I can’t get enough of your sweet ass.”

Cas snorted. “You’re ridiculous. I’m hungry. Go fix dinner.”

Dean sighed and let go of Cas. “You’re a hard one, Cas.”

Cas grinned. “No, I think that would be you. Now go. Your omega needs food.”

Dean chuckled as he walked downstairs.

Cas carried the baby monitor down so they could hear when Rose woke up. Which of course she did just as Cas was taking his first bite. Dean said he’d get her and went up stairs to the nursery. The second he got in the door, the smell hit him.

“Jesus, Rosie, why couldn’t you do that when your other father is in here?”

Rose just smiled and made baby noises.

Dean cleaned her up, disposed of the diaper, got her into her carrier and washed his hands. When he got back downstairs, Cas was just finishing.

“Take your daughter! She just loves to take a shit when I’m coming for her.”

Cas laughed and took the carrier.

“That’s my good girl. Just keep pooping for your papa.”

Dean flipped him off and got back to his dinner.

Dean spent the evening on the living room floor, playing with Rose. Cas was kind of reading a book, but mostly he was just watching his alpha making his daughter laugh and squeal. It made Cas’ heart swell. Rosie still loved it when Dean pretended to eat her toes. 

Cas bathed her, gave her a bottle and rocked her to sleep. Dean got caught up on shop stuff on his laptop.

He hadn’t regretting giving Benny control of the shop for a single second. Benny was doing an excellent job, and there was nowhere he’d rather be than where he was, here, in his home with his mate and his daughter.

He still knew he was the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was one week before Rosie’s first birthday. Things had settled into a comfortable routine. Rosie was toddling around on her fat little legs, and when she’d said ‘daaaady’ to Dean, he’d cried. Cas teased him for being a soft alpha, but Dean didn’t mind a bit.

Her hair had been light brown when she was born, but it had darkened to the color of Cas’ now. She had piercing green eyes, even deeper than Dean’s. She was a real beauty, and Dean just knew there would be trouble with boys when she became a teenager.

They had decided to have a party for her. They invited Benny and his new mate Andrea, Charlie and her girlfriend Gilda, Bobby and Garth.

Garth had stayed in touch with them, and come over several times to see Rose. Rose loved him. Garth had a hand puppet made out of a sock that he called Mr. Fizzles that made Rose laugh so hard, one time she threw up.

Dean ordered a big cake that said ‘Happy Birthday Rosie’ on it and had lavender roses on it. 

Cas was currently chasing Rosie around the living room and Rosie was squealing. Dean walked to the doorway of the kitchen and smiled at them. Lately he’d been thinking about talking to Cas about having another pup. He kind of wanted a son, but if it turned out to be another girl he’d hardly complain. He resolved to bring the subject up to Cas soon.

That night in bed, as they waited out the tie, Cas told Dean he had something to discuss with him.

“That’s cool. I have something I want to talk to you about too.”

Cas smiled. “Me first.”

Cas took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking. I think I want to have another pup.”

Dean was too stunned to say anything.

Cas continued. “Now, hear me out. I won’t necessarily get pregnant right away, and then I’ll carry the pup for eight months, and Rosie will be two before she has a brother or sister. I think that a two year difference in ages is just about perfect.”

Dean nodded. “Uh, yeah, I agree.”

Cas looked surprised. “You do? Really?”

Dean chuckled and leaned forward to capture Cas’ lips in a deep kiss. When he broke, he said, “That’s what I was going to talk to you about.”

Cas laughed. “Well, I guess we agree then. I’ll flush the birth control pills.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “We’ll have to get someone to take care of Rosie while you’re in heat.”

Cas bit his lip. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

Dea smiled. “I’ll start looking around in the morning. Now, come here and go to sleep.”

He pulled Cas on top of him. Cas gasped at the pull on the knot but settled in on top of Dean.

He settled down, but whispered in Dean’s ear, “Think of all the sex we get to have.”

Dean growled in his ear.

The next morning, while Dean fed Rose her breakfast in her high chair, Cas got the pills and washed them down the sink. He turned to Dean.

“Okay, no going back now.”

Dean winked at him. “I’ll start calling around for someone.”

It turned out to be simpler than they expected. Charlie said she wanted to do it. She was a beta so the scent of their constant coupling wouldn’t be a problem. She cleared it with Benny, who gladly agreed.

“Just call me, and I’ll be there within a half an hour, day or night.”

Now there was nothing to do but wait.

It took nearly two weeks for Cas to go into heat. Dean took Rosie from his sweaty hands and called Charlie. True to her word, she was there in twenty minutes. Dean gave Charlie the list they’d written about Rose’s schedule and all the emergency numbers. He gave her his phone and told her she could call Cas’ phone if there were any problems or questions. He also asked her to bring some high protein food to the door every morning. He’d already stored a bunch of bottled water in their bedroom.

Charlie pushed him towards the stairs. “Go, take care of your omega.”

Dean told her thanks as he walked up the stairs.

Cas was naked on the bed, already presenting. There was slick pooled underneath him. Dean stripped and crawled in behind Cas. Cas looked back over his shoulder at Dean and his eyes glowed deeper blue than they had ever been before. 

“Alpha, need you… need you so bad.”

Dean kissed Cas’ back. “I’m here, baby, I’ll take care of you.”

The sight of Cas so ready for him, mingled with the scent of his heat and arousal already had Dean hard as granite. He slid in, moaning at the tight, hot wetness that was his mate.

He pounded Cas and Cas moaned and grasped at Dean’s leg. He pushed back against every thrust in. 

“Gonna breed you good, baby. Gonna put a pup in you and watch your belly swell with it. You look so beautiful when you’re full of my pup. Love you so much.”

Dean wanted to get Cas pregnant in the worst way. It had been a shock the first time, but this time was different. This time it was planned. They both wanted a pup.

Cas was like a wild thing. He wanted to be knotted constantly. Dean loved Cas like this, needy for his cock and moaning under him. He made sure that Cas drank water and ate the food that Charlie left at their door every morning. This time, it was easier to get Cas to cooperate.

Cas was only in heat for four days. At the end of it, they both slept for another day, Then they showered together and went out to find Rose.

Charlie was feeding her, and when Rose saw Cas she held out her arms to him.

“Papa!” 

Cas nearly cried. He grabbed up his daughter and gave her a big hug, then passed her on to Dean. 

“She’s been saying that for two days. She missed you, but we did just fine.”

Cas thanked Charlie profusely, but Charlie just shook her head. 

“I loved taking care of her, and you can call me anytime.”

When she left, Dean called Benny and arranged for him to give her an extra four hundred dollars when he paid her.

Cas was kissing Rosie until she wiggled free.

“Charlie will be invaluable when I have the next pup.”

Dean smiled and agreed. He hoped that Cas was pregnant. He couldn’t wait to find out. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The party was nice. Rose got a lot of presents, but even when she played with them, she clutched her Pooh bear. She never let go of that bear. When it had come apart at the seam on it’s butt, Cas had to wait until she was asleep to sew it up. Dean had some choice comments about Cas stitching up a bear’s ass.

They stood around the table, singing happy birthday, and Dean had helped her blow out the two candles. Rose shoved her hand into the cake and came back with a hunk of it, and spread it all over her face while she ate it.

Later, everyone was in the living room, chatting and watching Rose play with her new toys. Cas got up to get something to drink, and Andrea followed him into the kitchen. She stopped Cas and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re pregnant, yes?”

Cas looked at her, shocked.

“Uh… I don’t know. I could be…”

Andrea smiled at him.

“You are. You will have a boy.”

Cas looked down at his belly then back up at her.

Andrea smiled. “I know. I just know these things. It will be a beautiful little boy.”

Cas thanked her, hating how shaky his voice was, and they went back out to the living room.

Cas wondered if he should tell Dean what Andrea told him. When the party was over he still hadn’t decided.

Dean gave Rose her bath and put her to bed. He read to her, just like every night, and then helped Cas with the clean up.

They went to bed, and Cas cuddled up against Dean. 

“Uh, Dean? Something kind of weird happened at the party.”

Dean looked down at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Andrea told me I was pregnant.”

Dean lifted his head and looked interested.

“She did? What exactly did she say?”

“She said I was pregnant, and that it was a boy. She said I’d have a beautiful little boy.”

Dean leaned his head on his hand. 

“Benny told me she gets, I don’t know, like premonitions or something.”

Cas thought about that. “And did he say they came true?”

Dean took a deep breath.

“Yeah, he did. He said she was never wrong.”

Cas’ eyes shown in the half light of the room.

“Then I could be. I could be carrying your son.”

Dean kissed him. “I bet you are, baby.”

Cas went to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

 

Cas was pregnant. He hadn’t had any morning sickness, but he still felt a little nauseous in the mornings, so they went to the doctor. They were thrilled.

They needed a bigger house. Dean started looking right away. He found the perfect one. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms (one in the master bedroom that would just be theirs), a modern kitchen with shiny new appliances, a den downstairs and best of all, a huge yard.

Cas walked around the yard, while Dean held Rose. He could see where the garden would be. His first attempt at a garden had failed miserably, mostly due to the lack of sunlight in the yard. He walked to the huge maple tree and could see where the swing could hand from a thick branch that hung out over the yard. 

Then the work started. Andrea and Charlie helped with the packing. Dean was adamant about Cas taking it easy. He hired movers. Cas’ basic job was just to watch Rose.

When they were moved in, Andrea and Charlie unpacked. Cas told them where to put things. 

It was obvious they needed more furniture. They shopped while Charlie watched Rose. Cas walked around the store, looking at everything.

Dean wanted to turn the den into a playroom, so they picked out a huge, comfortable couch along with tables and comfy chairs. He bought a big flat screen TV and an X Box. He was like a little kid during this part.

They got furniture for Rose’s room. Cas wanted to use the same furniture that Rose had in the nursery. Even when Dean pointed out that they were a bit ‘girly’ for a boy, Cas wouldn’t relent.  _ ‘I love that furniture, Dean. _ ’

Garth painted the nursery in shades of green, and Rose’s room was lavender. It was Rose’s favorite color. Their bedroom was shades of blue.

Cas picked out stickers for the walls in the nursery, but this time it was wizards and fantastic creatures.

Cas’ only regret was that it was fall, and he couldn’t start the garden until spring.

Dean decided that because the new house was so big and the fact that Cas was pregnant, they needed some live-in help. As soon as Charlie heard that, she wanted the job. Dean and Cas discussed it. Rose loved Charlie and Charlie loved Rose. Charlie was a go-getter. It seemed like a no-brainer.

Charlie moved in to the fourth bedroom and before long, Dean and Cas couldn’t imagine life without her.

For one, it gave them more alone time. Their sex life ramped up to every day again, and they were both really happy about that. They didn’t need to wait until Rose was safely asleep, they could ‘nap’ and tie without worrying. 

Life was good. Cas was getting bigger and bigger, and still stood in front of the full length mirror, watching his body change.

The ultrasound confirmed that Cas was having a boy. They were both overjoyed. 

That led to them finding a name.

The scent under Cas’ was cinnamon, and they certainly couldn’t name him that. It was a lot more complicated this time.

Names were suggested and each were rejected. Charlie joined in but they didn’t like any of them. Rose wanted to name him Winnie after her favorite bear.

Then one sunny day, Rose was playing with her doll and she just casually said, “You should name him Henry.”

Dean sucked in a breath. Cas looked at him. 

“I like it.”

Dean smiled. “Me too. It was my grandfather’s name.”

Cas looked at him, wondering. All the years they’d been together, Dean had never once mentioned his family. Cas had often wanted to ask him about them, but knew that if Dean wanted to talk about them, he would.

“So, you actually had a grandfather? That’s interesting.”

Dean frowned. “I know I never talk about them, but yeah, I had a family. I wasn’t hatched from an egg somewhere under a bush.”

Cas smiled. “And here I was wrong all this time.”

Dean sighed. “I guess you deserve to know. I’ll tell you about them… after Rose is in bed. So, we agree on naming the pup Henry?”

Cas nodded. “We do. And I’m going to hold you to that.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas sat with his back against the headboard with pillows behind his back. He was covered up against the fall chill. Dean sat next to him. 

“Okay. The reason I never talk about my family is that… they’re all dead. Well, not my brother, but he doesn’t have anything to do with me.”

Cas felt like his heart could break for his alpha.

“It started when I was four. I was… playing with matches. Caught the house on fire. My mom died in the fire.”

Dean took a shaky breath. Cas reached out and put his hand on Dean’s and gave it a squeeze. Dean interlaced their fingers together.

“My dad never forgave me. He became a drunk, and when he was really drunk, he’d yell at me about how I killed the love of his life.”

Cas felt a tear slip down his cheek.

“That wasn’t fair, Dean. You were just a pup. You didn’t know what could happen.”

Dean turned his head and looked at Cas.

“I know that, and I’ve forgiven myself. Anyway, when my baby brother got old enough, he blamed me too. When he got old enough, he left to go to college and told me he never wanted to see me again. Then my dad drank himself to death. Sam didn’t even come back for the funeral.”

Cas smiled at Dean.

“Alpha, you’re the best man I know. You’re loving and caring and protective of your family. I’m sorry for what happened, but your brother is an ass. If he could see you now, he’d be proud of you too. I love you so much, I don’t have words for it. And I’m so proud to be your mate. You forgave me for my past. You better forgive yourself for yours.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas.

“I have, I promise. And I love you that much too, Cas.”

Henry chose that time to kick a foot out and Cas gasped and grabbed the spot. He took Dean’s hand so he could feel his son.

Dean smiled and pressed his hand to Cas’ belly.

“That’s your son, Dean.”

Dean smiled, his eyes a little watery, and kissed Cas’ belly.

“Love you, Henry.”

 

Cas did an online search for Sam Winchester, and found out he was a hotshot lawyer in California. Cas sat, chewing a nail. Then he pressed the link to email Sam.

 

_ Sam, _

_ You don’t know me, but my name is Cas Winchester. I’m Dean’s mate. I just found out that you even existed, but when I did, I felt that I just had to contact you. Dean is the love of my life. We’ve been together for almost four years. We have a daughter, Rose, and I’m pregnant with our son, Henry.  _

_ Dean is an amazing man. He works hard and cares deeply for his family. He is the best mate and the best father I’ve ever seen. He is loving and protective, but most of all, he is forgiving. I had a bad past, and yet he loves me and never once held it against me. He saw my potential and gave me a chance to live up to it. I try every day to live up to what he sees in me. _

_ I don’t know you, and I don’t think this will change anything. I just wanted you to know that Dean is a good man. _

 

_ Cas Winchester _

 

He hesitated for a moment, then hit send.

A couple of weeks passed. Cas forgot all about the email, he was too busy getting ready for Henry’s birth. His due date was just three weeks away.

Dean as on the floor, playing with Rose, Cas was sitting on the couch watching them. There was a knock on the door. Cas got up.

“I’ll get it. You too are having too much fun.” 

He walked to the door and opened it to find a tall alpha standing there. He was wearing a suit and looked very business-like.

“Yes?”

The man smiled. “Are you Cas Winchester?”

Cas nodded. 

The man smiled even more. “I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.”

Cas almost fainted. 

He opened the door to let Sam in. Sam stood in the entryway, looking at Dean and Rose.

Dean looked up. “Who was… Sam?”

Sam nodded. “It’s me, Dean.”

Dean jumped up and walked to Sam. He hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged his tight. Sam hugged back.

When they broke the hug, Dean looked mystified.

“Sam… how… what are you doing here?”

Sam smiled at Cas.

“Cas emailed me.”

Dean looked at Cas, with a shocked look.

“Cas? When did you do that? And why?”

Cas blushed . “The day after you told me about him. I just… wanted him to know about you.”

Sam grinned.

“He painted a very nice picture of what a good man my big brother is.”

Rose was looking at them. 

“Who are you?”

Sam went and squatted down next to her.

“I’m your uncle Sam. And you must be Rose.”

“I am. And I never knew I had an unkie.”

Everyone laughed.

 

They sat in the living room. Charlie brought them all coffee and took Rose to play in her room. They caught up, mostly. Sam was mated to a beta named Jessica. They didn’t have any pups. He worked for a big law firm in San Francisco. He listened to Dean tell him about the shop.

“Dean, about what I said when I left…”

Dean waved his hand.

“It was a long time ago, Sammy.”

Sam grinned. “It’s still Sam, not Sammy. But I didn’t mean it. I was just angry. I was angry at dad, mostly. And I was angry at you for taking his shit.”

Dean sighed. “I know.”

Sam continued. “But I forgot all about that a long time ago. Well, I forgot about you and how you let dad berate you. I never forgave dad. That’s why I didn’t come back for his funeral.”

“Sam, he wasn’t always like that. Before mom died, he was a great father.”

Sam frowned. “Maybe so, but he didn’t need to turn into a bitter, angry drunk.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that.

Sam stayed for dinner, then went back to his hotel, promising to come back in the morning. 

In bed, Dean couldn’t stop kissing Cas.

“Cas you got me my brother back. You’re amazing. I didn’t think it was possible to love you more than I already did, but I do.”

Cas grinned. “I can think of a way to thank me.” His eyes glowed blue.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam could only stay for two days, but promised to come back for a longer visit with Jess.

Cas went into labor three days later. Dean wasn’t any better this time than he was with Rose. Charlie helped him find his keys while he hopped around trying to get his foot into his pants.

Cas was in labor for nine hours and delivered a perfect little son. 

They named him Henry Samuel. They never had thought of a middle name for Rose.

When they brought Henry home, Rose immediately took over as his mom. She helped change his diaper, and didn’t even mind when Henry peed on her that once. She sat next to Cas while he fed Henry, just making sure ‘ _ he was doing it right _ .’

In fact, between Rose and Charlie, Cas complained he wasn’t getting enough ‘pup time’.

Dea couldn’t disagree.

Dean had been thinking a lot about how Cas had brought him and Sam together again. He wished there was something similar he could do for Cas.

He knew Cas’ last name before they mated was Novak. He hired a private detective to find them. For weeks there was nothing, but then one day he got a call.

“I found a Gabriel Novak. Pretty sure he’s Cas’ older brother.”

Dean was all about being careful when it came to Cas.

“Do you know what kind of a person he is? Is he likely to be mean about omegas? I know most if not all of Cas’ family hated that he is omega.”

The guy laughed. “Not this guy. He lives a sort of… well, just say  _ unconventional _ lifestyle. And as far as I can see, he really loves the omegas, if you get my drift. But more than that, he used part of his inheritance to open up a place for homeless omegas, you know, where they can be safe.”

Dean got Gabriel’s information and thanked the PI.

He sat on the information for a while, but then decided to email Gabriel. It had worked for Cas, maybe it would work for him.

 

_ Mr. Novak, _

 

_ I have been led to believe you have a younger brother named Cas. I’m writing to you because I am Cas’ mate. We have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. _

_ Cas has been through a lot in his life. If you have any qualms at all about him, I want you to delete this and never think about him again. _

_ However, I’ve been told you opened a home for omegas, and that leads me to hope you are not like the rest of your family. _

_ If you want to know more about your brother, feel free to email me. _

_ Thank you for your time, _

 

_ Dean Winchester _

 

He hit send and prayed it wasn’t a mistake.

The very next day he got a reply.

 

_ Dean,  _

_ Are you fucking kidding me? I’ve been trying to find Cassie for years. I hated what my parents did to him and all I wanted was for him to be okay. That’s why I opened the hostel for omegas, thinking about my little brother on the streets. _

_ I’m overjoyed that he has a mate and kids! I’m so proud of him. _

_ Please, let me meet him, and you and the kids. I swear, I love that kid and all I want is to see him happy. _

_ Thanks for contacting me! _

 

_ Gabe _

 

Dean did a fist pump and uttered a quiet, “Yeah!”

He emailed Gabriel back and they arranged for Gabriel to come to the house in two days. He decided not to tell Cas. Cas would just stew about it and worry himself into apoplexy.

He made sure that Cas and the kids were in the living room when Gabe was coming. He sat holding Henry and trying not to jiggle his foot. Even so, he jumped a little when there was a knock on the door.

“Can you get that, Cas?”

Cas nodded and walked to the door. When he opened it, he just stood there.

“Cassie? It’s me, Gabe!”

Cas still didn’t react for a moment. Then he burst into tears and hugged Gabriel.

Gabriel patted his back and let Cas hug him for a while, then he pulled back.

“I gotta say, you look good, Cas. Now, how about introducing me to your family?”

Cas let go and turned to Dean.

“You did this, didn’t you?”

Dean smiled. “I might have had a little to do with it.”

He put Henry in the carrier and stood up, walking to Gabriel, and holding out his hand for a shake. He was a little surprised when Gabriel pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hey, Dean-o. Nice to put a face with the emails. And this must be Rose!”

Rose sat on the floor, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously. But when he sat on the floor next to her and said, “Hello there, little lady. I’m your uncle Gabe,” she grinned.

“Another unka?”

Gabe laughed. “Yep, another unka.” then he got up and walked over to Henry. 

“Hey there slugger!”

Cas hugged Dean so tightly he couldn’t breathe. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. 

“Well it was the least I could do, considering you got me and Sammy back together.”

Gabriel was introduced to Charlie, who took the kids so everyone could talk. Gabriel accepted a beer and they sat down and talked for a long time. When Cas found out about the hostel, he almost cried.

“You are a good man, Gabe.”

Gabe looked sheepish. “It was the least I could do, considering I couldn’t do anything about the folks selling you to that pervert.”

Cas sighed. “Are they still alive?”

Gabriel frowned. “Dad died. Naomi is still alive and still just as mean as she ever was. Michael’s some big shot commodities trader, Raphael is in real estate and Alphie’s off somewhere finding himself. Last I heard, he was in Tibet.”

Dean looked at Cas. “You’ve got four brothers and they’re all alphas?”

Cas nodded. “That’s why my father was so horrified when I presented as an omega. He was convinced he could only produce alphas.”

Charlie came out carrying Henry and said dinner was ready.

“I set another place for Gabriel.”

Gabriel jumped up. “A home cooked meal! I haven’t had one of those in ages.”

At dinner, Cas asked Gabriel what he did for a living. 

“I own a couple of strip joints.”

Rose, who had been following the conversation, looked at Cas.

“Daddy, what is a trip joint?”

Gabriel just said, “Oops.” Dean had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing.

Cas turned calmly to his daughter.

“It’s a place where people go to dance.”

Rose nodded and took another bite of her mashed potatoes.

Cas glared at Gabriel for a moment, and Gabriel blushed.

“Not used to being around pups.”

“Apparently not.” 

Gabriel said he would be in town for a few days, and left after dinner to go to his hotel. 

That night in bed, Cas did that thing that Dean loved to thank him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was Henry’s first day of kindergarten and Dean took him. Cas was hesitant to let him, given how he had sat in the car and cried for an hour when they took Rose to her first day, but Dean assured him it wouldn’t happen again.

This time, Dean only cried for a half an hour.

The house seemed really empty and quiet. Cas walked around sighing, and Charlie was baking just to have something to do.

Dean turned on the TV but couldn’t find anything to watch.

It was awful, but they all knew it was life. Your pups grew up and went to school… they got older and left home and… Cas started to cry.

He felt off. It was more than just having both children in school. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He tried to shake it off, but he just felt  _ weird _ .

He knew what was wrong when he started to sweat and then the first cramp hit. He staggered to the living room.

“Dean? Alpha, I… I need you.”

Dean took one look at him and jumped up. He ran to the kitchen and told Charlie that Cas was in heat. She said she’d take care of everything. Then he grabbed Cas and led him to their bedroom.

Cas was crying. “I can’t be in heat! I’m on birth control! Why is this happening?”

Dean was taking off Cas’ clothes.

“Well, baby, they did say it could fail after a few years, and you’ve been on it for what? Fuck! Five years now!”

When he got Cas naked, he stripped himself and got in the bed next to Cas. 

“Come on, baby, I got you.”

Cas moaned and slick ran out of him. 

“Please, alpha, I need…” He spread his legs and lifted them.

Dean got between them. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and Dean shoved into his hurting mate.

“Oh god, Dean, it’s so  _ good _ … fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

Dean groaned and pulled back, then thrust in hard. It was so good. He hated that Cas was in heat, but he loved fucking his mate. Cas was so tight, even after all these years. It was wet and hotter than normal, and he loved it. He kept up a heavy pace.

Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders and dug his fingers in. He needed this so bad. Dean was huge inside him, he felt the stretch of his rim, and he tightened down around Dean’s cock. He listened to Dean groan as he did. Every thrust into him was grounding, healing…

Cas was meeting every thrust with one of his own, but Dean sat back on his heels, grabbed Cas’ legs and held him still. He pounded in and out, leaving Cas to just take it. 

“Need your knot! I need it alpha, knot me! Breed me!”

Dean growled and pounded impossibly harder. Cas could feel Dean’s knot banging against his rim. He wanted to thrust forward, force it inside him, but Dean held him tight.

Cas whined out, “Deeean… please…”

Dean said quietly, “Okay, okay baby.” 

And he pushed his knot into Cas. Cas’s body clamped down on it. He came hard, then felt Dean coming inside of him, over and over. It was so good…

When it was done, Dean laid on his side and pulled Cas on his side. Then he turned on his back and pulled Cas on top of him. Cas laid on him, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. They were sweaty and short of breath. 

Cas said into Dean’s neck, “Dean, this can’t be happening. I’m sorry. I should have…”

Dean cut him off. “Shh, you didn’t know this would happen. There’s nothing to be sorry about. We’ll get through it. I love you.”

Cas raised his head and looked at Dean.

“But what if I get pregnant?”

Dean smiled at him. “Well, I always did want a big family.”

Cas smiled. “How did I get so lucky? I have a perfect alpha.”

Dean kissed him. Cas fell asleep on top of Dean. They slept.

Cas’ heat was bad again. It seemed to Dean that everytime they unlocked, and slept a little, Cas needed his knot again. He thanked whatever was responsible for alpha biology that he was able to keep up. The scent of his mate in heat, coupled with the wonderful scent of Cas’ slick, made him hard every time. He came dry at the end, but his knot was enough. 

Thankfully, it was over in three days. Dean knew he’d gotten Cas pregnant. He wasn’t sorry, he loved his pups and he loved seeing Cas, fat with his pup in his belly. He just hoped Cas was okay with this.

After they’d showered, together because Cas was still a little unsteady, they emerged from the bedroom. Cas ran and grabbed Rose up in a hug, and Dean picked up Henry and swung him around, listening to him squeal.

“Are you feeling better, daddy?” Rose put a hand on Cas’ cheek.

“Yes, bumblebee, daddy’s all better.”

“Good. I missed you. Can we have a tea party?”

Dean and Cas laughed when Henry pinched his face up.

“Again? I hate tea!”

Cas walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

“Daddy’s so sorry he got sick on your first day of school, baby boy.”

Henry stood up tall. “Am  _ not _ a baby!”

Cas chuckled. “I know, you’re a big boy, but you’ll always be my baby boy.”

Henry harrumphed and went to get the drawings he’d made in kindergarten to show them.

Dean went to have tea with Rose. She insisted he put on a feather boa and a tiara. 

Cas watched from the door. 

“You look adorable, alpha.”

Dean flipped him off when Rose wasn’t looking

Charlie cornered Cas in the kitchen.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Cas assured her that he was fine.

“Get knocked up again?”

Cas sighed. “Yeah, I think so.”

Charlie grinned at him. “Yay! More pups!”

Cas smiled at her. “If this keeps up, we’re going to need a bigger house.”

Charlie just laughed and nodded.

That night in bed, Cas curled up against Dean.

“Dean, what are we going to do? I mean, we’re going to need another nursery. I don’t want to move, I love this house.”

Dean kissed the top of his head.

“I know. I’ve been thinking about it. We’ve got options. We could move downstairs and make the playroom our bedroom. We could build another room on downstairs and let Charlie have it.”

Cas thought about it while he drifted off to sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

In the end, they decided to build on. Dean hired the contractors and arranged for the addition, 

including a private bathroom. Charlie was thrilled.

It did cut into Cas’ garden a little, but there was nothing to be done about that.

Cas was confirmed pregnant. He felt fine. 

But as time went on, he was getting bigger than he ever had with the first two pups. He stood in front of the mirror at just three months and viewed his belly with alarm. 

“Dean, I’m so big! What the fuck?”

Dean shook his head.

“I don’t know, baby. I guess it’s just a really big pup?”

Cas frowned at him. “It’s the size of godzilla already! I don’t know if I can even get through this.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

“You can, we can. You’re scheduled for the ultrasound next month, we’ll find out more then.”

 

Cas lay on the exam table with Dean holding his hand. The tech was moving the wand over Cas’ very big belly.

A face came into view. She moved the wand just a little and there was another face.

Cas gasped and squeezed Dean’s hand tight.

“It’s twins!” The tech was smiling.

Cas frowned and punched Dean in the arm.

“What did you do!?”

Dean said “Ow!” and rubbed his arm.

“I didn’t mean to.”

Cas turned back to look at the monitor.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a boy and a girl.”

Cas let his head fall back on the pillow with an audible thunk.

Dean shut his mouth when he realized it had been hanging open.

Twins were rare, but not unheard of. At least they knew now why Cas was so big.

The doctor congratulated them, then told Cas he needed to take it very easy.

“No heavy lifting, nothing over ten pounds. Lay down with your feet up as much as you can. I want you back here in two weeks. We need to monitor you very carefully.”

Cas was stunned. Two pups? Twice the work, twice everything. And he couldn’t pick up either of his pups? This was a nightmare.

Dean patted Cas’ arm. “We’ll get through this, baby.”

He was secretly very proud of himself, but he knew better than to say that to Cas.

When they told Charlie, she giggled.

“That must be some magic sperm you got there, Dean.”

Cas huffed and left the room. Dean gave Charlie a fist bump.

 

Cas was miserable. He was big as a house and still had two months to go. He couldn’t pick up his pups, his back was killing him all the time, he had to pee what felt like four times an hour, his feet were swollen, he was getting kicked twice as much and he needed help to just about anything.

He had to see the OB doctor twice a week. It was all overwhelming.

Dean did his best, always there to help Cas, rubbing his feet and giving him back massages. The pups were as helpful as they could be. Rose spent a lot of time with Cas while he was in bed, reading her books to him or just spending time. Henry brought him food, although he tended to drop as much as made it to Cas. Charlie was a constant presence. Cas knew he was lucky to have them all, but he still felt depressed.

Dean made a call to the doctor, worried about Cas’ depression. The doctor said there wasn’t much he could to, it would be dangerous to the pups to put Cas on any medications. He told Dean to just keep Cas engaged as much as possible and to encourage him to talk about how he was feeling.

The addition was finished and Charlie moved in to it. Dean got Cas to design the new nursery, and that helped. He chose blue and green wallpaper, and he managed to go shopping for new cribs and furniture. It wore him out so much he had to go to bed, but he was pleased that he did it. He chose new stickers for the walls online.

The nursery looked amazing when it was done. Cas had sat in the rocking chair and told Charlie and Dean where to put each sticker.

Much to his dismay, he was put on complete bed rest for the last month. He hated it. Dean got another flat screen TV for their bedroom, and they watched movies together every day. Cas watched every Disney movie ever made with the pups.

Worst of all, he and Dean could only have gentle sex with him on his side, and they were forbidden to tie. Cas had cried when he was told that, but Dean tried to assure him it would be fine. Maybe even fun, because Dean could think of all kinds of places on Cas he wanted to see his cum on. Cas had grudgingly admitted that was a little fun, especially with the way Dean licked it off him afterwards. 

When his due date was just a week off, Cas was put in the hospital. No one wanted to take any chances. 

Three days later, Cas went into labor. He had a whole team of people caring for him, since twins were so rare. Cas suspected that a lot of them just wanted to be involved because it was unusual. 

Dean was by his side. The labor seemed to go on forever. After fourteen hours, they were considering doing a C section, but Cas begged to be allowed to deliver them. They agreed to wait for a few more hours, as long as there was no sign of fetal distress.

Finally after sixteen hours, Jack was born. He was followed seven minutes later by Claire. 

Cas was completely exhausted and couldn’t even gather the strength to hold them, but Dean showed them to Cas. Cas smiled and said, “Hey, you little shits. You almost killed me.”

Dean laughed. 

Cas went to sleep and Dean sat, rocking his twins. He couldn’t believe how brave Cas had been, and he smiled at his sleeping mate.

“You really rocked it, Cas. I’m so proud of you.”

He put the twins in their cribs and went home to tell the family about their new additions. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The pups were a little small. The pediatrician explained it to Cas and Dean by saying, “There’s not a lot of room in there, you know?”   
Cas and the pups had to stay in the hospital for five days, just to make sure everything was fine. It was. They finally got to go home.

Everyone was there to meet them. Dean opened the door, and there was a banner hanging on the wall that said, “Welcome home, Jack and Claire”. Benny and Andrea, Charlie, Bobby were all there, but Rose and Henry ran up to Cas.

“Daddy!” They yelled in unison, “Welcome home!” 

Cas smiled broadly and went to sit on the couch. He was carrying Claire and Dean had Jack. Dean sat next to Cas and everyone crowded around. Rose and Henry climbed up on the couch next to them.”

“Which one is which?” Henry peered at Jack.

“This is your brother Jack. Your daddy has Claire.”

“How can we tell them apart?” Rose had her daddy’s squint.

“It won’t take long, Bumblebee.  Until then, you’ll be able to tell by what they’re wearing.”

Everyone left after giving them presents. Bobby gave Rose and Henry a present as well.

“Wouldn’t want the little buggers to feel left out.”

Cas was too tired to open the presents. He carried Claire and Dean carried Jack to the nursery and put them in their cribs. Cas went and laid down on the bed, watching Dean get the baby monitor set up.

“I never thought we’d need that again.” Cas stifled a yawn.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, well, I saved it just in case.”

Cas patted the bed next to him and Dean laid down.

“I think you had this planned all along.” 

Dean grinned. “I couldn’t have planned twins.”

Cas nodded and put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Go to sleep baby. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Dean kissed his mate on the head and Cas went to sleep.

 

At Cas’ one month check up, when the doctor told him he shouldn’t have any more pups, Cas laughed so hard he got hiccups.

“Oh, believe me, I don’t want any more.”

The doctor discussed tying Cas’ tubes and Dean having a vasectomy. Knowing that they didn’t want to use condoms, (Cas actually shuddered at the idea), they decided that Dean would have the vasectomy. It was just the logical choice. It could be done in the doctor’s office and Dean could go home, versus Cas having to have surgery.

He had it on a day that the pups were in school. Charlie had the twins so Cas could go with him. Everything went fine, and Cas was able to throw away the birth control pills. It meant he would have regular heats, and they were both looking forward to that.

Sam and Jess came for a week to meet the twins, and Gabriel stayed for two weeks. Dean and Cas loved having them there. But they were glad to see them leave, too. Having as many as nine people in the house was a little tiring. Not to mention all the candy Gabriel kept sneaking to the pups.

 

The pups grew. Over the years, there were the usual cuts, bruises and skinned knees. Henry broke his arm when he fell out a tree. There was a big fight over Rose wanting to wear makeup. Thankfully, Claire never was the makeup type. Jack was inquisitive, a straight A student. 

Rose and Jack presented as alphas, Henry and Claire were omegas. 

Eventually, they all grew up, went to college, met mates, made Dean and Cas grandparents.

There were seven grandchildren in all. Holidays were wonderful, the house was filled with the happy sounds of pups playing. 

 

Cas never would have thought that him ending up on the streets would lead to him getting the perfect alpha, pups and house… to him getting a family of his own as well as the family he lost. Sometimes the ending was really just the beginning. 

 


End file.
